rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen ⭐ All Stars 7 ⭐
Drag Race Queen All Stars 7 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on January 1st, 2019. Cast members announced on December 31st, 2018. The show featured tenth returning contestants representing all previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". This series aired 10 hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent". Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant wond for the second time. the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The eliminated contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5,000, Lipsync for your Legacy, return and brought back a another eliminated queen. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time by that week's Lipsync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, but her lipstick was picked to return. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the Top 2 all stars of the week. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' Airdate: January 1st, 2019 * Guest Judges: Lorde & Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Viper * Main Challenge: The contestants compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Trident Atlantica & Viper * Challenge Winner: Viper * Bottom Three: Nick the Drag Queen, Steph Taylor & Tajah McHall * Lip-Sync Song: 'Deepthroat' by CupcakKe * Eliminated: Nick the Drag Queen Episode 2: ''Super Girl Groups, Honey'' Airdate: January 2nd, 2019 * Special Judges: Trixie Mattel & Katya * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Present your fishiest drag in just 15 minutes * Mini-Challenge Winner: Justina Hole * Main Challenge: Audition for the new super girl group, "Honey" * Top 2: Honey Doll & Miami Bitch * Challenge Winners: Honey Doll & Miami Bitch * Runway Theme: Boots The House Down * Bottom Two: Trident Atlantica & Viper * Lip-Sync Song: 'imagine'' '' by Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated: Viper Episode 3: ''Snatch Game of Love!'' Airdate: January 3rd, 2019 * Guest Judges: Dita Von Teese & Violet Chachki * Mini-Challenge: Burlesque Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Katie Tribunt * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a 'Snatch Game of Love' setting. * Top Two: Justina Hole & Trident Atlantica * Challenge Winner: Trident Atlantica * Runway Theme: Elegance After Dark * Bottom Two: Amanda Hawaii & Honey Doll * Lip-Sync Song: 'Stupid Hoe'' '' by Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: Amanda Hawaii Snatch Game Characters Episode 4: ''Jersey Justice'' Airdate: January 4th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Zoe Kravitz & Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Eat a fruit sexually. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Justina Hole * Main Challenge: Improvise in a daytime court show, "Jersey Justice." * Top Two: Miami Bitch & Steph Taylor * Challenge Winner: Steph Taylor * Runway Theme: Fur, Feathers, Flowers * Bottom Two: Tajah McHall & Trident Atlantica * Lip Sync Song: 'Brown Cow Stunning'' '' by Monique Heart * '''Eliminated: Trident Atlantica Jersey Justice Court Cases Episode 5: ''Ru-Talk Show'' Airdate: January 5th, 2019 * Guest Judge: James Charles * Mini-Challenge: Vogue posing challenge * Mini-Challenge Winner: Steph Taylor * Main Challenge: The queens must test their improv skills as guest in the new talk show, "Ru-Talk". * Top 2: Justina Hole & Katie Tribunt * Challenge Winner: Justina Hole * Runway Theme: Body-Ody-Ody-Ody * Bottom Two: Steph Taylor & Tajah McHall * Lip-Sync Song: '1991'' '' by Azealia Banks * '''Eliminated: Tajah McHall Episode 6: ''Shady Politics'' Airdate: January 6th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Yvette Nicole Brown and Cecily Strong * Mini-Challenge: Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew * Mini-Challenge Winner: Justina Hole * Main Challenge: Work in pairs (Remaining Queen & Eliminated Queen) to shoot presidential campaign ads to smear their partner and stake their claim to be the first drag President of the U.S.A. * Top 2: Justina Hole & Nick the Drag * Challenge Winners: Justina Hole & Nick the Drag * Returning Queens: Nick the Drag Queen & Trident Atlantica * Runway Theme: Glitter & Sugar * Bottom Two: Honey Doll & Katie Tribunt * Lip Sync Song: 'Pushing Too Hard'' '' by Free Love * '''Eliminated: Katie Tribunt Pairs Episode 7: ''The Funeral Roast of Orimocx, Honey'' Airdate: January 7th, 2019 * Guest Judges: OriMoxx & Trisha Paytas * Mini-Challenge: Guess the chip flavour. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Miami Bitch * Main Challenge: The Funeral Roast of OriMoxx. * Top 2: Honey Doll & Nick the Drag Queen * Challenge Winner: Honey Doll * Runway Themes: Death Becomes Her & Afterlife (Angelic) wear * Bottom Three: Justina Hole, Steph Taylor & Trident Atlantica * Lip-Sync Song: 'No More Lies'' '' by Michel'le * '''Eliminated: Justina Hole Episode 8: ''Oh, It's So Hot Here'' Airdate: January 8th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Karina Light * Mini-Challenge: Make pride boats that represent them. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Nick the Drag Queen * Main Challenge: Makeover male models as their drag twins. * Top 2: Miami Bitch & Steph Taylor * Challenge Winner: Miami Bitch * Bottom Two: Nick the Drag Queen & Steph Taylor * Lip-Sync Song: 'Really Don't Care'' '' by Demi Lovato * '''Eliminated: Steph Taylor Episode 9: ''Sport Skinnies Ball'' Airdate: January 9th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman * Mini Challenge: Accessorize a bodysuit with duct tape * Mini Challenge Winner: Trident Atlantica * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Workout Realness, Cheerleader Realness & Sporting Eleganza Extravaganza. * Top 2: Honey Doll & Trident Atlantica * Challenge Winner: Trident Atlantica * Runway Themes: Workout Realness, Cheerleader Realness & Sporting Eleganza Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Miami Bitch & Nick the Drag Queen * Lip-Sync Song: ' Bitch I'm Kawaii'' '' by Aja * '''Eliminated: Nick the Drag Queen Episode 10: ''All Stars Grand Finale'' Airdate: January 10th, 2018 * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Jealous My Boogie" * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated Queen: Trident Atlantica * Top Two All Stars: Honey Doll & Miami Bitch * Lip Sync Song: ' Into You'' '' by Ariana Grande * '''Winners of Drag Race Queen ♔ All Stars 7 ♔: & Honey Doll * Runner-Up: N/A Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:DRQ Seasons Category:DRQ Category:DRQ AS7 Category:AS7 Category:Khonarh Category:Khonarh's Shows